The present invention relates to a nut shelling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a nut shelling device for shelling a plurality of nuts simultaneously.
Objects of the invention are to provide a nut shelling device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to shell a plurality of hazel or other similar type of nuts, simultaneously.